You Make Me Fall In Love Kidoh
by B2uty ToppKlass
Summary: Jeon Hojoon , Namja yang sangat mencintai member se-group-nya . Tapi bagaimana , Hojoon sendiri tahu jika orang yang dicintainya 'Kidoh' malah menyintai member yang lain.Akankah dia menerimanya ? "Menurutmu.. aku cocok tidak dengan Hansol?" Topp Dogg Fanfiction! Joon.


Tittle :You Make Me Fall In Love Kidoh

Cast : Hojoon and Kidoh

Other cast : Bjoo and Hansol and Topp dogg member

Genre :Friendship, romance, sad, hurt

Ratting :T_

Happy Reading~~

Seorang pria cantik sedang duduk melamun di meja makan, ouh—pantaskah namja ini disebut pria?

Namanya Jeon Hojoon, seorang namja cantik dari sebuah boyband yg baru-baru ini mengeluarkan mini album 'Arario'.

"HYUNG!"

Hojoon terlonjak saat seorang pria yg sangat akrab dengannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan B-Joo.B-Joo adalah tempat Hojoon mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, terutama tentang namja yg kini disukainya, ohh.. tidak! Tepatnya di juga member dari Topp HyoSang atau yg biasa kita kenal dengan nama Kidoh.

Ada beberapa alasan yg bahkan Hojoon tidak mengerti akan rasa cintanya pada Kidoh, namun, rasa malu mebuatnya gengsi untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya, ia takut kalau Kidoh menolak perasaannya, ditambah lagi kini Kidoh tengah dekat dg namja mungil dan imut yg kini B-Joo sukai, Kim yg berpredikat sebagai 'King Aegyo'-nya Topp Dogg.

Hojoon dan B-Joo sering merasa cemburu pada kedekatan mereka berdua, namun, Hansol juga begitu dekat dengan B-Joo juga Kidoh, dia juga dekat dengan Hojoon.

Hanya saja, Hojoon kadang selalu tersenyum miris saat Kidoh menceritakan Hansol, Hojoon tau, kalau Kidoh menyukai Hansol, ia sangat sedih dan merasa kalau dirinya hanya bahan curahan hati Kidoh tentang Hansol.

Kau membuat pemuja hatimu sedih Jin HyoSang!.

"Kau ini, waeyeo Byungbyung?"Tanya Hojoon

"Kau melamun.. atau sedih melihat mereka berdua tertawa bersama?"Seru B-Joo sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Hojoon pada Kidoh dan Hansol yg sedang tertawa jarang Kidoh mengacak-ngacak rambut Hansol seakan gemas dengan namja manis itu.

"Kau sama denganku, hyung"Wajah B-Joo kini berubah memelas

"Eh? Huhh.. sampai kapan aku akan terus memendam rasa ini? Ini begitu menyakitkan"Lirih Hojoon, air matanya hampir keluar kalau saja B-Joo tidak memukul kepala Hojoon

"Ouchh.. sakit.. kau ini tidak sopan pada hyungmu sendiri" Kesal Hojoon sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalnya, sedangkan B-Joo malah nyengir tak berdosa dihadapan Hojoon

"Aku tau hyung, kau hampir menagis tadi, jadi aku pukul saja kepalamu" Dan kini B-Joo malah memperlihatkan tampang watadosnya

"Aku tidak menangis!"Hojoon mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, B-Joo terkekeh saat melihat hyung cantiknya itu

"Kalau saja kau Hansol hyung, sudah kucium kau"-Goda B-Joo dan itu membuat Hojoon makin kesal

"Coba kau Yano, sudah ku sobek mulutmu"Seru Hojoon malas, moodnya jadi jelek sekarang

"Kau tega hyung" ucap B-Joo

"Biarin.. Wekk"Hojoon menjulurkan lidahnya meledek B-Joo lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

"YAKK!"Teriak B-Joo kesal dengan hyungnya itu.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Siapa?"Tanya Hojoon saat dirasa ada seseorang yg mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut kecoklatan menyembulkan kepalanya dari arah pintu, dia tersenyum kearah Hojoon dan itu membuat wajah Hojoon memanas dan memerah saat itu , namja itu yg sudah membuat Hojoon memanas ditempat.

"Wa-wae Ki-kidoh"Tanya Hojoon gugup

Kidoh menghampiri Hojoon dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hojoon. Hojoon kin jadi kikuk dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat Kidoh memeluknya."Hyung.. kau begitu nyaman"Gumam Kidoh sambil mempererat pelukannya

"Ki.. aku tidak bisa bernafas"Seru Hojoon masih dengan acara kegugupannya.

"Hehe, mianhae hyung"Ucap Kidoh seraya menggaruk tekuknya yg tak gatal.

"A-ada a..apa Kidoh?"tanya Hojoon

"Tidak, aku tak tau mengapa aku kesini, oh iya hyung, aku mau bertanya padamu"Seru Kidoh

"Tanya apa?"

"Menurutmu.. aku cocok tidak dengan Hansol?"

DUARR..

Bagaikan disambar petir, hati Hojoon terasa begitu dan benar-benar sakit saat mendengar perkataan Kidoh padanya.

"I.. itu.. huft.. ne, kau cocok dengan Hansol"

Hojoon tersenyum miris saat ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Kidoh, jujur ia akui perkataan dari mulutnya tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya.

"Benarkah?"

Seru Kidoh, ia terlihat senag dengan jawaban Hojoon, ia tak tau kalau dibalik senyuman Hojoon ada rasa pedih dihatinya.

"N-ne"Jawab Hojoon mencoba meyakinkan Kidoh

"Gomawo hyungie"Ucap Kidoh sambil memeluk Hojoon lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Hojoon

"Hiks.."Satu suara isakan lolos dari mulut Hojoon, kecil namun jelas untuk didengar dengan tempat sehening kamar Hojoon.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.."Isakan Hojoon semakin keras dan ia pun menangis dalam diam.

"Hyung.."Tiba-tiba suara yg begitu familiar memecah keheningan didalam kamarnya.

"Hiks.. B-B-Joo"Isak Hojoon dan langsung memeluk B-Joo lalu menangis didekapan B-Joo.B-Joo mengelus-ngelus punggung sahabat sejatinya itu

"Kau tidak perlu mengisinya hyung, aku selalu kasihan setiap kau menangis karenanya" Ucap B-Joo dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Hojoon

"Hyung"

"Hmm?"

"Besok saat istirahat latihan, aku.. aku akan menembak Hansol hyung" Ucap B-Joo

"Benarkah itu B-Joo?" tanya Hojoon

"Ne, sudah kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Hansol hyung" jawab B-Joo

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

TBC~

Note : Annyeong! Mian akhir akhir ini jarang banget update , soalnya lagi sibuk ama tugas yang diberi oleh Ibu guru ^_^

B2uty kembali ni dengan ff-ToppDogg-nya-KiJoon-. Sebenarnya ini ff punya teman Fb ku "Mhia Maknae Happyvirus". Dia itu Shipper-nya HanJoo. Hihi dia cantik loh!

Mohon jangan lukain perasaannya dengan Review yang sangat menyakitkan (?) haha .. udah deh , meningan di Review dulu gimana ?

Sebelum itu , B2uty mohon maaf banget soalnya ff-You Are My Obbession-nya banyak banget Typo nya , Mohon maaf banget ^_&


End file.
